


Сага о Гарри

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Retelling, saga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События первой книги Поттерианы (и их предыстория), рассказанные так, как их поняли бы и передали создатели скандинавских саг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Это стилизация под сагу, но не скандинавская AU. В предисловии автор старался соблюсти стиль советских научно-популярных статей. Внимание! В предисловии много, очень много спойлеров. Автор оставляет на ваше усмотрение, читать ли предисловие вначале или уже после прочтения самой саги.  
> Написано для команды Гриффиндора на ЗФБ-2016.

Фабула «Саги о Гарри» несложна. Она известна нашим читателям по ранее публиковавшимся книгам Поттерианы. На первый взгляд сага представляет собой достаточно вольный пересказ книги «Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень» и, частью, других книг о Гарри Поттере. Но в то же время «Сага о Гарри» рассказывает историю знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил с точки зрения, которая полностью отличается от привычной современному читателю.

Автор саги (если только о нем можно говорить как об авторе, ведь тогда не существовало понятия авторства) рассказывает о событиях, предшествовавших рождению Гарри, о том, что произошло после его рождения и о приключениях Гарри в Хогвартсе, окрашивая и переосмысливая эти события с позиций своего времени и своей культуры. Это заметно в первую очередь в трактовке поступков персонажей и их взаимоотношений, которые зачастую приобретают совсем иную подоплеку. Нашему читателю, несомненно, бросится в глаза жестокость (разумеется, исходя из современной морали) даже тех персонажей, которых создатель саги представляет как положительных: Джеймс Поттер грозится отрубить Вернону Дурслю голову, Хагрид угрожает тому же Вернону смертью и расправой над его сыном Дадли, Рональд Уизли сетует, что ему придется убить Невилла Лонгботтома, вставшего на пути у его друзей, пустячные ссоры между персонажами готовы в любой момент перерасти в кровавую распрю и т. п. Неясно, чем руководствовался автор «Саги о Гарри» — в самом ли деле он воспринимал события Поттерианы именно так и передал их в силу своего понимания, или же он осознанно «подправил» историю Гарри, чтобы она стала ближе и занимательней для его читателей (или слушателей — если «Сага о Гарри» первоначально рассказывалась, и уже потом была записана). Как бы то ни было, перед нами любопытный результат соединения морали «Гарри Поттера» и тех представлений о добре и зле, о достойном и недостойном, которые мы можем найти в скандинавских сагах.

Так, например, чистоту крови создатель «Саги о Гарри» принимает за обозначение знатности и пишет об отце Гермионы, маггле, как о человеке «низкого рождения»; к имени отца Северуса Снейпа, тоже маггла, прибавляет прозвище «Безродный»; а одним из достоинств Гарри Поттера считает его «высокое рождение». Крепкую дружбу между Мародерами он называет побратимством, потому и предательство Питера Петтигрю окрашивается для него и его читателей в особенно мрачный оттенок: Питер Петтигрю обрек на смерть кровного брата. Тем же объясняется и нежелание Гарри посвататься к Гермионе: в саге говорится, что они побратались (то есть Гермиона стала сестрой Гарри по крови, и оттого он уже не может на ней жениться). Волдеморт в «Саге о Гарри» не возрождается, а возвращается из изгнания — по-видимому, создатель саги предпочел более реалистичный, по его мнению, мотив сказочному мотиву Поттерианы. Поход Гарри и семейства Дурслей в зоопарк в интерпретации автора саги становится _набегом_ на землю Зоопарк, а безобидный разговор со змеей в террариуме — поединком мудрости, в котором Гарри одерживает победу. В рассказе Драко Малфоя о факультетах Хогвартса соперничество гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев предстает перед нами враждой между двумя могущественными домами. Альбус Дамблдор из директора Хогвартса превращается в _конунга_ и призывает юного Гарри в свою _дружину_. Баллы воспринимаются как нечто аналогичное драгоценностям, которыми знатный господин одаривает своих воинов. В том месте саги, где рассказывается о мщении Гарри Поттера Волдеморту, сага называет Дамблдора «баллоподателем» (по аналогии с хейти конунга «златоподатель»).

Хейти (поэтические синонимы) и особенно кеннинги (дву- или многочленные заменители существительного в обычной речи) играют в саге большую роль, что весьма затрудняет ее перевод на русский язык. Чаще всего они появляются в висах, стиль которых, в отличие от общего стиля саги, чрезвычайно сложен. Порядок слов в висах противоестественен, а рифмы и аллитерации образуют строгий узор, который невозможно передать в переводе. Также следует отметить, что в «Саге о Гарри» предпринята попытка создания особых, характерных для магического мира, кеннингов. В висах мы встречаем кеннинги типа «Салазар котлов» (зельевар, то есть Северус Снейп), «бладжеры языка» (слова, а точнее — злые слова), «Гринготтс ума» (мысли) — и более сложные кеннинги: «Годрик поля мётел» (поле мётел — квиддич, Годрик квиддича — Джеймс Поттер), «сокрушитель хоркруксов создателя» (создатель хоркруксов — Волдеморт, сокрушитель Волдеморта — Гарри) и т. п.

Если в висах представлена скальдическая поэзия, то песня Шляпы Годрика Гриффиндора и пророчество Сивиллы Трелони — это образцы поэзии эддической, причем оба эти фрагмента кажутся частью одной песни и образуют арку, которая объединяет сагу. В обеих песнях заметно сильное влияние знаменитого «Прорицания Вёльвы». Интересно, что в песне Шляпы, где повествуется о создании школы Хогвартс, Основатели предстают неким подобием скандинавских богов. Годрика Гриффиндора Шляпа величает «славным воином», «губителем чудищ» и «защитником магов» (эпитеты, характерные для богов Тора и Хеймдалля, которого зовут «защитником людей»), а Салазара Слизерина — «прародителем лжи» и «создателем Змея» (имеется в виду василиск, но напомним, что злонравный скандинавский бог Локи был отцом Мирового Змея Ёрмунганда, а самого Локи называли «Отцом Обмана»). Позже Шляпа называет слизеринцев «детьми Обмана». В той же песне Шляпы разделение на факультеты переосмысляется как разделение на сословия (это также позволяет провести аналогии со «Старшей Эддой», а именно с «Песнью о Риге», где рассказывается о возникновении различных сословий): гриффиндорцы — знать, воины; хаффлпаффцы — бонды (свободные земледельцы); студенты Рейвенкло — возможно, монахи, с которыми у автора саги ассоциируется книжное знание (Шляпа поет о «молитвах и святости»). В описании же слизеринцев Шляпа перечисляет проступки, которые особенно осуждались современниками автора «Саги о Гарри». В отрывке о слизеринцах создатель саги, судя по всему, стремился собрать все самые гнусные (на взгляд людей того времени) преступления: убийство родичей, нарушение клятвы и закона гостеприимства, богохульство, предательство братьев, бесчестное нападение («разящие в спину»), отказ от выплаты выкупа за убитого.

Знакомство автора «Саги о Гарри» с песнями «Старшей Эдды» обращает на себя внимание и в эпизоде с Арагогом, где он называет разговор паука с Гарри и Рональдом поединком вопросов и ответов, а после пишет, что в этом поединке Гарри проиграл Арагогу и должен был заплатить за это жизнью (ср. схожие поединки в «Речах Вафтруднира» и «Речах Альвиса»). Необходимо заметить, что эпизоды с Арагогом и сражением Гарри и василиска, относящиеся ко второй книге Поттерианы, носят ярко выраженный «вставной» характер. Неизвестно, являются ли они частью какой-то другой, неизвестной нам саги о втором годе обучения Гарри, или же эти эпизоды просто следствие размытости временных рамок, характерных для «Саги о Гарри». К примеру, в рассказе о детях Артура Уизли говорится, что к моменту событий дочь Артура Джинни только родилась, и сразу же за этим следует ее описание как статной девушки и ловкого игрока в квиддич; сцена с пощечиной, которую мы знаем по третьей книге Поттерианы, в «Саге о Гарри» расположена сразу после упоминания о квиддичном матче, в котором Гарри поймал снитч ртом, и т. д.

Так же вольно создатель «Саги о Гарри» обращается с именами и названиями: Тисовая улица в саге становится Тисовым хутором, имена Альбуса Дамблдора (Персиваль, Вульфрик, Брайан) — именами его предков, фамилии персонажей — именами их отцов или названиями родных мест (например, Лили, дочь Эванса; Невилл из хутора Длинная Низина). Хогвартс-экспресс, который в начале саги упоминается как поезд (Хагрид говорит о нем как о «грохочущем»), в рассказе о поездке Гарри в школу превращается в ладью, а вокзал Кингс-Кросс — в гавань. Забавна судьба зонтика Хагрида: в саге о нем говорится как о мече по имени Зонтинг. Впрочем, для «Саги о Гарри» характерна замена традиционных эпических героев-воинов на героев-магов с волшебными палочками, поэтому и о палочках всегда говорится как об оружии. Здесь можно привести в пример сцену с Невиллом, в которой Гермиона не парализует Невилла Лонгботтома заклинанием, а ударяет его палочкой по голове с такой силой, что тот теряет сознание. Учеными высказывались предположения, что эта сцена (как и набег Гарри и Дадли на Зоопарк и многие другие эпизоды саги) осознанно или неосознанно «героизирована» создателем «Саги о Гарри», так как на взгляд людей того времени история Гарри (особенно первые годы его учебы в Хогвартсе, события которых и пересказываются в саге) была недостаточно захватывающей и автор саги стремился придать поступкам главного героя и его друзей б _о_ льшую воинственность.

Также интересна подмена поступков и занятий персонажей Поттерианы на поступки и занятия, привычные для окружения автора саги. Так, Вернон Дурсль, Дадли и Гарри отправляются удить рыбу (а не скрываются от писем из Хогвартса); отец Гермионы вырывает зубы не пациентам, а своим врагам; жертвы василиска не каменеют, а умирают (впрочем, василиск «Саги о Гарри» — явно человек, раб Волдеморта); Минерва Макгонагалл не снимает баллы с Гарри, Рональда и Драко в наказание за их проступок, а берет с них выкуп и отправляет их в Запретный Лес _на охоту_ с тем, чтобы они отдали ей всю добычу. Опять же неясно, в действительности ли создатель «Саги о Гарри» понимал эти события именно так или он намеренно объяснил их по-другому, чтобы приблизить историю о Гарри к реалиям своего времени.

Несмотря на это, многое в истории Гарри, пересказанной в саге, осталось неизменным: «избранность» главного героя, его отвага, преданность друзьям; вражда с Драко Малфоем и Северусом Снейпом; двойственное отношение к Гарри самого Северуса; забота Дамблдора, Хагрида и Сириуса Блэка о юном Поттере; жестокое убийство родителей Гарри; предательство Питера Петтигрю; роковое противостояние Гарри и Волдеморта, в котором Гарри в конце концов одерживает верх… Впрочем, любая деталь саги, пусть и окрашенная по-иному, не расходится с тем, что мы знаем о Гарри Поттере из книг Поттерианы. А идеи дружбы, честности, стойкости перед самыми страшными испытаниями и самопожертвования во имя близких, звучащие в «Саге о Гарри», не потеряли своего значения и по сей день.


	2. Сага о Гарри

I

Начинается эта сага с того, что правил Хогвартсом Альбус, сын Персиваля, сына Вульфрика, сына Брайана, которого называли Дамблдором. Жил тогда человек по имени Джеймс. Он был молод и только что получил от отца своего наследство. Сириус Бродяга, сын Вальбурги из Дома Блэк, был его молочным братом. Джеймс взял в жены Лили, дочь Эванса из Коукворта. Ее сестра жила на Тисовом хуторе с мужем по имени Вернон. Раз Вернон говорит Джеймсу:

— Не много радости мне от такого родства. Слыхал я от знающих людей, будто весь род твой от века скитался и просил милостыню.

Джеймс ему в ответ:

— Нестоящие твои слова. Золота у меня столько же, сколько глупости в твоей голове, и я бы избавил тебя от нее, если б моя жена за тебя не просила.

Тогда заплакала Лили и сказала такое слово:

— Нет чести в убийстве родича.

Джеймс успокоился и больше не обнажал палочку против Вернона. Вскоре после этого Лили понесла и родила сына по имени Гарри. Сириус Бродяга стал его названым отцом. Сириуса прозвали Бродягой оттого, что он был изгнанником и его род не желал знаться с ним. Он был храбрым волшебником и хорошим братом Джеймсу. Сириус так сказал о Гарри, сыне Джеймса:

— Радуется мое сердце, когда я гляжу на Гарри, сына Джеймса из рода Поттеров. Верно, славным он будет воином.

И он поклялся оберегать Гарри и помогать ему во всех делах, и убить всякого, кто замышляет против него зло.

II

Жила женщина по имени Сивилла. Она была прорицательница. Альбус из Хогвартса позвал ее и велел говорить, а в уплату обещал дать ей место в своем доме, множество дев и юношей в услужение и сверх того шар из хрусталя, в котором можно видеть грядущее. Отвечает Сивилла:

— По нраву мне твои слова, конунг Альбус, сын Персиваля.

И она сказала такое прорицание:

_Внимайте мне все  
могучие маги,  
сыны Салазара  
и Годрика дети!  
Альбус, ты хочешь,  
чтоб я рассказала  
то, что открыто  
лишь взору Сивиллы._

_Видит она:  
грядет несравненный  
воин отважный,  
сын Оленя и Лани.  
Сил ему хватит  
встать на пути  
у Темного Лорда  
и его одолеть._

Это прорицание услышал Северус, сын Эйлин из Паучьего тупика. Этот Северус рос на одном дворе с Лили из рода Эвансов и сватал ее, но Лили сказала:

— Не пойду за тебя, покуда ты зовешься Пожирателем Смерти.

И еще она сказала:

— Мне милей Джеймс Поттер из Поттеров.

С тех самых пор затаил Северус обиду на Лили, а более всего — на мужа ее Джеймса и искал способа расквитаться с ним. Он запомнил прорицание Сивиллы и тотчас передал его господину своему Волдеморту, сыну Меропы, слово в слово.

Волдеморт разгадал смысл прорицания. Он сказал так:

— Незачем мне ждать убийцы с другой стороны. Волшебная палочка, обрывающая жизнь, в руке сына Джеймса. Уж если норны судили мне смерть, то я приму ее от питомца Пса Поттеров.

Волдеморт назвал Гарри «питомцем Пса Поттеров», потому что Сириус-анимаг был его названым отцом.

III

От речей Волдеморта Северус исполнился ужаса. «Воистину, — сказал он, — не желал я гибели сыну Лили, дочери Эванса». Он отправляется в Хогвартс к Альбусу и рассказывает ему всё, что слышал от Волдеморта. Так Северус стал предателем во второй раз. В первый раз предателем он стал, когда поклялся служить Волдеморту. Альбус сказал:

— Это возможно сделать. Но я хочу от тебя клятв и обещаний и самых крепких заверений в верности мне, Альбусу из Хогвартса. Только тогда мы с тобой сговоримся.

Северус отвечает:

— Это возможно сделать. Клянусь тем, чем клянется мой народ, служить тебе отныне и впредь и до скончания времен.

— Вот, теперь я доволен, — сказал Альбус и послал верных людей на хутор Годрикова Впадина.

Те явились к Джеймсу и Лили. Джеймс хорошо принял их и они пировали у него весь день и всю ночь. На следующее утро Джеймс спрашивает их, что нового.

— Ничего такого, о чем ты не знаешь, — отвечают они. — А правда ли то, что трижды бросал ты вызов Тому, Кого Не Называют, и трижды уходил от него живым?

_Джеймс_

— То истинная правда. Трижды бросал я вызов Тому, Чье Имя Не Произносят, и трижды возвращался от него живым.

_Гости_

— Наш хозяин, Альбус из Хогвартса, что близ Хогсмида, шлет тебе привет и передает в подарок это заклинание именем Фиделиус, ибо на четвертый раз не уйти тебе живым от Того, О Ком Следует Молчать.

Джеймс тогда говорит:

— Доволен я. Это доброе заклинание.

И он передал посланцам Альбуса ответный подарок.

Лили в это время кроила рубашку для Джеймса. Когда она заслышала голоса, то оставила работу и вышла к нему.

— О чем говорили с тобой Альбусовы люди? — спрашивает Лили.

Джеймс рассказывает ей всё, что поведали ему гости, и Лили впадает в великое горе и говорит, что никаким заклятьям не сберечь их от гнева Волдеморта.

— Но всё же послушаемся совета Альбуса и запрем покрепче все двери в нашем доме, и не будем впускать никого, кроме наших родичей и домочадцев, — говорит она. Так они и поступили.

IV

Жил человек по имени Питер, по прозвищу Хвост. Его прозвали так потому, что обладал он даром менять обличье и оборачиваться крысой. Он был побратимом Джеймса и Сириуса и еще одного волшебника именем Ремус Лунатик. Раз приходит он на двор к Волдеморту из рода Гонтов и просит принять его и накормить. Волдеморт соглашается и дает ему всего вдоволь. Волдеморт говорит так:

— Не умею я быть Темным Лордом, если не принимаю в своем доме предателей.

Три дня Питер Хвост живет у Волдеморта, сына Меропы, и три дня пьет его огневиски. На четвертый день он заводит такой разговор:

— Если б пришел к тебе человек с доброй вестью, что бы ты дал ему в обмен на добрую весть? Если б пришел к тебе человек и рассказал, где припрятаны украденные у тебя галлеоны, как бы ты его отблагодарил? Если б пришел к тебе человек и указал на волшебную палочку, что поразит тебя, чем бы ты его одарил?

Волдеморт отвечает гостю:

— Нетрудно сказать. Если б пришел ко мне человек с доброй вестью, я бы дал ему в обмен пригоршню кнатов. Если б пришел ко мне человек и рассказал, где припрятано украденное у меня богатство, я бы отблагодарил его пригоршней сиклей. Если б пришел ко мне человек и указал на волшебную палочку, что меня поразит, я бы подарил ему столько галлеонов, сколько он сможет унести.

Тогда Питер Хвост говорит Волдеморту следовать за ним и ведет его в Годрикову Впадину.

V

В полночное время явился Волдеморт в Поттеров дом. В доме поднялся крик. Джеймс заслышал его и рассудил, что уж лучше биться, чем отдать свой дом на посрамление. Он говорит жене:

— Жена, бери моего сына и беги под защиту родичей, а я отдам гостю то, что ему причитается.

Так сказал он, взял волшебную палочку и спустился вниз. Волдеморт Наследник Слизерина и Джеймс сражаются, и выходит так, что Джеймс падает замертво. Волдеморт же идет наверх, где заперлась жена Джеймса, дочь Эванса из Коукворта. Волдеморт пробует дверь и без труда входит. Он видит, что женщина закрывает собою Гарри Убийцу Темного Лорда. Тогда Волдеморт говорит ей:

— Не кричи, женщина, и не плачь, ибо я пощажу тебя. Я дам тебе много серебряных сиклей и еще больше золотых галлеонов и нового мужа взамен прежнего, который во всем будет превосходить Джеймса Поттера.

Лили же отвечает, что ей нет нужды ни в серебре и золоте, ни в новом муже, пусть только Волдеморт пощадит ее сына. Волдеморт опять уговаривает ее:

— Что проку тебе, женщина, в мертвом муже и бессильном младенце? Твой сын слишком мал, чтобы поднять волшебную палочку на защиту матери.

Тогда Лили отвечает, что Волдеморт должен радоваться, что ее сын еще мал и не может поднять волшебную палочку, потому как будь ее сын постарше, Волдеморту не поздоровилось бы. Волдеморту не нравятся такие речи. Он грозится убить ее и выхватывает волшебную палочку. Лили говорит:

— Поднимай волшебную палочку, направляй ее на меня! С радостью последую я за любимым мужем, отважным Джеймсом из рода Поттеров. Никто не попрекнет дочь Эванса за скупость: жизнью своей я выкупаю жизнь сына — довольно ли тебе этого, Потомок Слизерина?

Волдеморт рассмеялся и говорит, что вполне доволен такой сделкой. Воздевает он волшебную палочку и произносит заклинание. Лили, жена Джеймса, падает замертво. Снова воздевает Волдеморт волшебную палочку и произносит заклинание. Его люди видят яркий зеленый свет.

VI

Питер спрашивает у Северуса:

— Скажи-ка, Северус из Паучьего Тупика, что ты там видишь?

_Северус_

— Я вижу могучего Джеймса из рода Поттеров — он лежит мертвый.

Снова спрашивает Питер:

— Скажи-ка, Северус, сын Эйлин, что ты видишь в доме в Годриковой Впадине?

_Северус_

— О горе мне! Я вижу Лили из Коукворта — она лежит мертвая.

И в третий раз спрашивает Питер:

— Скажи-ка, Северус, сын Тобиаса Безродного, что еще ты видишь в доме своей нареченной?

_Северус_

— Я вижу младенца со шрамом на лбу, а подле него никого. Сбылось пророчество Кассандровой внучки: чрез отпрыска Джеймса и Лили принял Темный Лорд свою судьбу!

VII

Сириус Бродяга из рода Блэков, молочный брат Джеймса, вскорости явился в Годрикову Впадину. Его мотоцикл гремел и грохотал, подобно щитам воинов Гриффиндора. Он заходит в дом и зовет своего брата по имени, но никто ему не отвечает. Сириус произносит такую речь:

— Отчего не выходит ко мне брат мой Джеймс? Отчего не встречает гостя? Отчего жена его, благородная дочь Эванса, не подносит мне огневиски?

Проходит Сириус дальше и видит бездыханное тело Джеймса у подножия лестницы. Сириус говорит:

— О брат мой, Джеймс Поттер! Ты пал от руки злодея, презренного отцеубийцы!

Дальше идет Сириус. Замечает он мертвую Лили и говорит:

— О прекрасная, нежная Лили! Великое злодейство свершилось в этом доме.

Гарри заходится плачем в колыбели. На лбу у него шрам, видом как молния. Сириус говорит:

— О брат мой, Джеймс Поттер! Вот тот, кому твой убийца заплатит кровавый долг.

VIII

Жил человек по имени Хагрид Полутролль. Он сложил для себя хижину в Запретном Лесу близ Хогвартса и жил там один. У него не было ни жены, ни сыновей. Но у него был брат по матери, которого он прятал в убежище в Запретном Лесу. Хагрид славился на весь Хогвартс как умелый зверолов и музыкант. У него был пес именем Клык. Еще не рождалось на свет такого громадного пса. Другой его пес именем Пушок был еще громаднее первого и имел три головы. Хагрид Полутролль был человеком Альбуса.

Вот Хагрид Полутролль приходит в Годрикову Впадину и хочет забрать Убийцу Волдеморта. Сириус спрашивает его, куда тот уносит сына его молочного брата. Хагрид отвечает, что несет младенца своему господину Альбусу, а уж тот сам решит, как с ним поступить. Хагрид просит Сириуса дать ему на время мотоцикл:

— Сириус, сын Ориона, дай мне твой мотоцикл! Дай мне мотоцикл, быстрый, как молния, и грохочущий, как Хогвартс-экспресс, чтобы я домчал поскорей Мальчика-Который-Выжил!

Сириус соглашается и отдает Хагриду мотоцикл. После он вновь поворачивается к Джеймсу и говорит такую вису:

_Росы ресниц роняет  
Грим с площади Гриммо.  
Над Годриком поля мётел  
Стенает Альфарда наследник._

Хагрид везет младенца на Тисовый хутор, где Гарри берут к себе на воспитание родичи его матери. Но им не по сердцу потомок волшебников. Они сажают на почетное место своего сына Дадли Свиного Зада, а Гарри, сыну Джеймса, учиняют всякий позор и унижение и держат его за раба.

IX

Вслед за тем Сириус Бродяга отправляется к Питеру и вызывает его на бой. Он говорит:

— Как мне отомстить за брата? Смертью искупит крыса свое предательство. Горько мне будет сразить того, с кем смешали мы кровь, но, видно, так судил Мерлин.

Он бьется с Питером храбро и отрубает ему палец. Струсив, Питер оборачивается крысой, бежит от Сириуса и приходит в место, называемое Норой. Там хозяйствовал человек по имени Артур. Его женой была Молли из Пруэттов, и от нее он имел шестерых сыновей. Вот их имена: Чарли, Билл, Перси, Фред и Джордж, близнецы, и Рональд, младший сын, любимый матерью. В ту пору Молли, жена Артура, родила дочь именем Джинни. Эта Джинни была ловка в игре в квиддич, статна и бела лицом. Вот подходит Питер к Норе и просит Артура укрыть его от мести Сириуса из рода Блэков. Артур, по обычаю, стоял перед домом и чинил старинный «Форд» работы маггловских мастеров. Имя этому «Форду» было Англия. Артур так ответил на просьбу Питера:

— Крысам и предателям нет места в моем доме.

Тогда обращается Питер Хвост ко всем его сыновьям поочередно, и все ему отказывают. Наконец один из сыновей Артура сжалился над ним. Он говорит:

— Так и быть, мы тебя спрячем, но ты дашь зарок: не оборачиваться вновь человеком и отныне зваться Коростой.

Питер снова оборотился крысой, вошел в Нору и сказал:

— Глумятся надо мною рыжие отпрыски хозяина Норы — не будет мне почета в этом обиталище лис. Горька участь предателя побратимов!

На Сириуса же Бродягу недобрые люди возвели поклеп. Его назвали убийцей Питера Хвоста и предателем Поттеров и объявили вне закона на земле этого острова. И некоторое время все спокойно.

X

Летом Альбус из Хогвартса зовет к себе Хагрида Полутролля и заводит разговор о Гарри Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Альбус говорит:

— Прослышал я, что Гарри Мальчик-Который-Выжил в доме сестры его матери вошел в зрелые лета и молва о нем идет по всему Тисовому хутору, будто он юноша сильный и многообещающий, и ловкий во всяком деле. Слыхал я также, что вместе с братом своим Дадли Свиным Задом он совершил набег на землю, называемую Зоопарк, и в поединке мудрости одолел Змея, властителя Террариума. Что скажешь ты на это, Хагрид Полутролль?

Хагрид Полутролль отвечает, что всё сказанное истинная правда и что Гарри Победителю Змея нет равных среди юношей. Тогда Альбус велит Хагриду отправляться на Тисовый хутор и передать Гарри его волю, дабы тот немедля явился в Хогвартс и отныне служил в его дружине. Хагрид начинает собираться в дорогу.

Вот Хагрид Полутролль приходит на Тисовый хутор и узнает от людей, что Вернон, его сын Дадли Свиной Зад и Гарри отправились на рыбную ловлю. Теперь надо сказать, что на море разыгрался шторм. Вернон говорит:

— Нынче вечером не много мы наловим, — и велит сыновьям грести к берегу.

Те стали грести. Затем они пристали к берегу, там нашли заброшенную рыбацкую хижину и стали разводить огонь в очаге. Тут входит Хагрид Полутролль и спрашивает, не нужна ли им помощь с огнем. Вернон отвечает, что помощь им не нужна и лишний рот — тоже. Тогда Хагрид говорит, что Вернон нарушает закон гостеприимства. И еще он говорит, что не станет тратить бранных слов на такого ничтожного человека и что за неучтивые речи мстят иначе, и вынимает меч по имени Зонтинг.

— Слыхал я, что люди кличут твоего сына Свиным Задом, — говорит Хагрид и предлагает Вернону на выбор: хочет сохранить себе жизнь, пусть уходит вместе с Дадли обратно на Тисовый хутор — а не хочет, Хагрид убьет его, Вернона, а его сына превратит в свинью — отрубит ему руки и ноги.

Вернон ответил:

— Многие предпочли бы смерть такому унижению, но всякий жаден до жизни.

Он забрал своего сына и пошел прочь.

Тогда поднялся Гарри Победитель Змея и просит Хагрида назвать свое имя, чтобы Гарри знал, кому мстить за унижение Вернона и сына его Дадли.

— Ибо хоть не любил я мужа сестры моей матери и многие обиды претерпел от него и его домочадцев, все же они мне родичи, — говорит Гарри.

Хагрид Полутролль назвал свое имя и после сказал так:

— Не мне тебе надобно мстить, Гарри, сын Джеймса из Годриковой Впадины. Твой кровный враг — кто-то пошире в плечах, — и рассказал Гарри обо всем, о чем говорилось в этой саге.

— Истинно мое слово: ты волшебник, Гарри, — говорит Хагрид Полутролль напоследок.

Гарри попросил Хагрида повторить его рассказ трижды, дабы убедиться, что это не ложь.

— Теперь я вижу, что ты говоришь правду, о Хагрид, сын великанши, — сказал Гарри. — Недаром мне снились сны, что суждено мне идти тропой подвигов. Я отправлюсь вместе с тобою к конунгу Альбусу, сыну Персиваля, попрошусь в его дружину и отомщу убийце моего отца.

— Слышу речи настоящего героя, — сказал на это Хагрид.

XI

Отец оставил Гарри в наследство много золота. Гарри без помех взял это золото и купил на него разного снаряжения, чтобы предстать перед правителем Хогвартса достойным мужем. Гарри купил крашеные одежды, котел из олова и ловчую птицу, всё по хорошей цене. Также он купил волшебную палочку работы знатного мастера по имени Гаррик из Олливандеров. Этот Гаррик был сыном Джервейса, сына Джербольда, внука Джерейнта, великого создателя волшебных палочек, который прибыл на остров из-за моря.

После Гарри отправился в гавань Кингс-Кросс и попросился на ладью, которая направлялась в Хогвартс. Ладья та носила имя Хогвартс-экспресс.

XII

Люциусом, сыном Абраксаса, звали человека, который правил землей в Уилтшире. Его прозвали Прекрасноволосым. Другие же называли его Павлином, потому что изо всего своего богатства он особенно дорожил павлинами белой масти. Он жил в большом доме именем Малфой-мэнор. Дома у него был полный достаток. Люциус был человек очень заносчивый и хорошо знал законы. Прежде он был человеком Волдеморта, но никто не сумел обвинить его на тинге и объявить вне закона, потому что у Люциуса было много друзей среди знатных людей острова.

Жил человек по имени Сигнус из рода Блэков. Он взял в жены Друэллу, свою родственницу. У них не было сыновей, а только три дочери. Вот как их звали: Беллатрикс, Нарцисса и Андромеда Позор Семьи. Андромеду прозвали так оттого, что ее соблазнил человек по имени Тонкс. Их родичами были Регулус Злосчастный и Сириус Бродяга, молочный брат Джеймса из Годриковой Впадины. Беллатрикс полюбился Волдеморт, но он не захотел посвататься к ней. Тогда отец отдал ее за человека по имени Родольфус. Его братом был Рабастан из Лестрейнджей. У Беллатрикс был тяжелый нрав. Она не родила мужу ни сыновей, ни дочерей. Родольфус не хотел ссориться с родом Блэков и не объявил о разводе. Люциус из Малфой-мэнора посватался к Нарциссе, дочери Сигнуса, и ее отдали за него с богатым приданым. Из этого вышло мало проку, потому что Нарцисса родила всего лишь одного сына. Его назвали Драко. Когда он вырос, он стал часто пакостить людям Альбуса и больше всего Гарри. Он был хитрый, злобный и трусливый. О нем будет часто говориться в этой саге.

Драко, сын Люциуса Прекрасноволосого, прослышал о том, что Гарри Мальчик-Который-Выжил отправляется в Хогвартс. А этот Драко был в ту пору тоже на Хогвартс-экспрессе. Вот он берет с собою Винсента Толстого и Грегори Жирного, является к Гарри и начинает разговор:

— Ведомо ли тебе, Гарри, сын Джеймса, что Хогвартс делят между собою четыре дома и два из них враждуют друг с другом? Ведомо ли тебе, Гарри Убийца Темного Лорда, что Дом Гриффиндор и Дом Слизерин — самые могущественные дома в Хогвартсе? Ведомо ли тебе и то, о Гарри Со Шрамом На Челе, что люди Дома Хаффлпафф все сплошь глупцы и неумехи? Незавидна судьба тех, кто присягнет этому дому на верность!

— Обо всем этом я еще не слышал, — отвечает Гарри, и это была правда.

Тут Драко думает, что для учтивости сказано достаточно, и переходит к делу:

— Знаешь ли ты, о чем говорят люди по всему Хогвартс-экспрессу?

— Мало ли что болтают, — говорит Гарри.

Драко ему:

— По всему Хогвартс-экспрессу люди говорят о том, что вместе с нами в Хогвартс отправился Гарри Мальчик-Который-Выжил! Так, значит, они не лгут?

Гарри говорит, что люди, наверно, не лгут, раз уж он зовется Гарри, а отец его — Джеймс, а дом его отца — на хуторе Годрикова Впадина, и он сейчас отправляется в Хогвартс.

— Вот как, — говорит Драко. — Теперь, когда ты назвал свое имя, я назову свое. Я Драко, сын Люциуса Прекрасноволосого, властителя Малфой-мэнора, что на земле Уилтшир.

Тут один из сыновей Артура из Норы по имени Рональд засмеялся. Он сидел рядом с Гарри. Драко пришелся не по душе этот смех. Он сказал Рональду заносчивую речь:

— Нечего дивиться, что дурня всякое слово смешит, даже если это имя благородного господина. О твоем же имени я не стану и спрашивать, ибо мне ведомо, кто ты таков. Ты сын Артура из Норы, про которого говорят, что достатку у него мало, а ртов в семье много.

Потом Драко опять поворачивается к Гарри.

— Ты в наших краях человек новый, потому я на первый раз прощаю тебе, что ты сидишь с человеком из рода предателей крови, как будто он тебе равный. Но вот мой совет: впредь будь благоразумней и предлагай свою дружбу лишь тем, кто того достоин.

Гарри сказал на это, что у него достанет своего ума, чтобы отличить достойного человека от недостойного, и что ему не нужно позволение безбородого юнца, чтобы заводить дружбу.

Драко исполнился гнева. Он говорит:

— Остерегайся слов, о которых потом пожалеешь, Гарри, сын Джеймса! Помни, что ты не первый из твоего рода, кого постигла страшная участь. Мне рассказывали, что твой отец тоже водил дружбу с трусами и рабами и поплатился за это жизнью. Гляди, как бы и тебе не последовать за ним!

Услыхав такие слова, Гарри и Рональд поднялись, и в их руках были волшебные палочки. Лицо Рональда стало красным, как его волосы. Он сказал:

— Берегись, Драко, сын Люциуса! Сдается мне, твоя палочка не острее твоего языка.

Драко отвечает:

— Сейчас ты изведаешь остроту моей палочки. Мы проголодались, а у вас тут, как я погляжу, много еды.

Винсент Толстый и Грегори Жирный идут на Гарри и Рональда, а Драко больше насмешничает, чем сражается, потому что он был такой человек, про которого говорят, что он любит воевать на словах, а не на деле.

XIII

Раба Рональда звали Короста. Рональд выкупил его у своего брата Перси, а тот купил на эти деньги ловчую птицу. Короста был ленив и любил поспать, и не служил хозяину как должно. Вот он просыпается и видит, что его господина одолевают Винсент Толстый и Грегори Жирный. Оба они были рослые и сильные. Видя, что его хозяину приходится туго, Короста вскакивает и впивается зубами в руку Грегори Жирному. От этого на руке выступает кровь. Короста сделал так потому, что у него не было иного оружия, кроме зубов и когтей, ибо он дал зарок сыновьям Артура не менять обличье крысы ни на какое другое.

И Драко и его люди бежали, посрамленные, и поклялись как-нибудь расквитаться за это дело.

XIV

Жил человек по имени Грейнджер, которого называли Дантистом. Он был низкого рождения и славился умением вырывать зубы у врагов. У него была жена и только одна дочь. Дочь Грейнджера звали Гермиона. Эта Гермиона была разумная, учтивая и хорошего нрава. Она умела разбирать руны и слыла лучшей невестой в округе, хоть и была некрасива из-за торчащих зубов. Волосы же у нее были красивые и густые. Случилось так, что она тоже отправилась в Хогвартс. Когда она поднялась на Хогвартс-экспресс, она услышала, как люди говорят о Гарри Убийце Волдеморта. Тогда Гермиона пожелала увидеть его.

Вот Гермиона надевает лучшие одежды, идет к Гарри и Рональду и приветствует их. Она говорила хорошо и расспросила их о новостях. После она говорит:

— Юноша по имени Невилл, сын Фрэнка, сына Августы из хутора Длинная Низина, прислал меня узнать, не видали ли вы где-нибудь его жабу именем Тревор. Бабка Невилла — богатая вдова. Она щедро одарит вас, если вы укажете, где прячется эта беглая жаба.

Гарри и Рональд отвечают, что жабы они не видели, но непременно изловят беглеца, чтобы угодить вдове из Длинной Низины и самой Гермионе, потому как видят, что она девушка достойная и учтивая и будет хорошей женой, когда войдет в лета. Гермиона на это говорит так:

— Немного найдется таких, кто отважится жениться на мне. Да и я не за всякого бы пошла.

Тогда Гарри спрашивает, что бы Гермиона сказала, если бы он захотел к ней посвататься. Гермиона говорит, что это пустые речи, и они кончают разговор. Больше в Хогвартс-экспрессе ничего важного не произошло.

XV

Когда пришло время, люди спустились с Хогвартс-экспресса и переправились к Хогвартсу на лодках. Хогвартс был большой, хорошо укрепленной усадьбой. Рядом были лес и озеро, а вокруг — горы. Не самым легким делом было бы напасть на людей Альбуса Дамблдора. Женщина по имени Минерва из знатного шотландского рода Макгонагаллов распоряжалась домом и вела хозяйство. Она встретила гостей на пороге и охотно приветствовала их.

Рабами в Хогвартсе были домовые эльфы. Они тотчас принялись готовить пир. В это время Шляпа Годрика Гриффиндора развлекала гостей песнями. Она спела такую песню:

_Помню я всё,  
что случилось от века:  
я Основателей  
помню священных,  
создателей Хогвартса,  
магов могучих,  
мудрых наставников,  
меня породивших._

_Помню, как Хогвартс  
камень за камнем  
они возводили,  
и своим волшебством  
в мертвые стены  
силу вдохнули —  
вот почему  
они нерушимы._

_Помню я Годрика,  
славного воина,  
губителя чудищ,  
магов защитника.  
Салазара я помню,  
лжи прародителя,  
сотворившего Змея  
на гибель живущим.  
Рейвенкло мудрую  
Орлинокрылую  
И Хаффлпафф,  
жену терпеливую —  
помню я всех,  
никого не забыла,  
всех назвала  
древняя Шляпа._

_Ясно я вижу  
ваши все помыслы,  
ничто не укроется  
от шляпного взора,  
каждый узнает,  
что ему предначертано,  
что судили ему  
норны и Шляпа._

_Ждут вас,  
быть может,  
слава и почести,  
ратные подвиги,  
забавы кровавые —  
стезя не для труса,  
для мужа отважного,  
что не желает  
смерти от старости,  
а гибель достойную  
в сражении ищет —  
то Гриффиндора  
бесстрашные воины._

_Жены разумные  
с ключами на поясе,  
зорко следящие  
за домом и слугами,  
мужи домовитые,  
трудолюбивые,  
мирные нравом,  
добро умножающие —  
то Хельги любимцы,  
род хаффлпаффцев,  
почет и богатство  
им предначертаны._

_За стол Рейвенкло  
отправятся маги,  
что идут по стезе  
мудрости книжной —  
молитвы и святость,  
древние руны,  
старинные книги  
и ученье до смерти —  
вот удел тех,  
кого избирает  
в чада свои  
хозяйка Ровена._

_Хитры и злонравны  
сыны Салазара —  
велико их коварство,  
велика их гордыня.  
Лжецы и злодеи,  
клятвопреступники,  
убийцы родни,  
предатели братьев,  
богов хулители,  
разящие в спину,  
гостей убивающие,  
не платящие виры —  
ничем не гнушаются  
дети Обмана,  
помышляют о выгоде,  
а не о чести._

Спев такую песню, Шляпа смолкла. Подходят к ней юноши и девушки и каждый присягает Дому Гриффиндор, Дому Слизерин, Дому Хаффлпафф или Дому Рейвенкло. Гермиону и Рональда принял Дом Гриффиндор, а Драко, Винсент и Грегори избрали своим покровителем Салазара Слизерина. Теперь Шляпа призывает Гарри и говорит такое слово:

— О юноша! Много в тебе отваги — любимым сыном будешь ты Годрику Гриффиндору! Но лишь в Доме Слизерин ты станешь великим — и весь остров восславит тебя за силу твою, за высокое рождение и щедрость!

Но Гарри сказал:

— Лишь глупец радуется посулам. Не хочу присягать дому убийцы моего отца. Пусть берет меня на воспитание Дом Гриффиндор.

И все сыны Годрика радуются и приветствуют Гарри громким кличем. После этого все садятся за пир, и снова всё спокойно.

XVI

На почетной скамье рядом с Альбусом из Дамблдоров и его дружинниками Филиусом Коротышкой и Квиринусом Белкой, который возвратился из дальнего похода, сидит Северус, сын Эйлин из Паучьего Тупика. Он не сводит глаз с Гарри. Гарри увидел, что Северус, сын Эйлин из Паучьего Тупика, не сводит с него глаз. Он спрашивает Перси, кто таков этот человек, что сидит на почетной скамье и не сводит с него глаз. А Перси был еще одним сыном Артура из Норы. Это был юноша честолюбивый и многообещающий. Он кичился тем, что добился больших почестей в Хогвартсе. Перси говорит:

— Ты спрашиваешь, кто таков этот человек, что сидит на почетной скамье и не сводит с тебя глаз? Это Северус из Паучьего Тупика, по прозванию Носатый. Иные же называют его Полукровкой. Он варит зелье для Альбуса, но не по душе ему эта работа. В былые времена Северус Носатый был человеком Того, О Ком Следует Молчать. Конунг Альбус назвал себя поручителем Северуса на альтинге. Вот почему никто не сумел объявить Северуса вне закона.

Гарри говорит, что этот Северус, наверно, большой злодей, хоть конунг Альбус и поручился за него на альтинге. Перси сказал, что это ему неизвестно, а известно лишь то, что у Северуса Полукровки дурной нрав и человек он неучтивый.

— Со своими людьми из Дома Слизерин он ласков и милостив, а со всеми иными — жесток и неуступчив, и сынам Гриффиндора не приходится ждать от него справедливости, — сказал Перси. — Этот Северус славен тем, что любит отнимать драгоценные баллы у Дома Гриффиндор и одаривать баллами людей из своего Дома.

— Я бы не был неправ, если бы сказал о таких поступках как о подлых и недостойных мужа, — говорит Гарри. — Воистину нет чести у Северуса, сына Тобиаса Безродного из Паучьего Тупика.

Северусу передали слова Гарри. Когда он их услышал, он не мог больше ни пить, ни есть. Он поднялся и сказал такую вису:

_Сокрушитель хоркруксов создателя  
Поносит котлов Салазара.  
Языка его грозные бладжеры  
Скальда разят беспощадно._

И еще он сказал так:

_Пусть скажет Убийца Змея,  
Гринготтс ума раскроет:  
Что будет, если смешаю  
Златоцветника корень с полынью?_

Гарри не разгадал его вису и сказал, что она нехороша. Гермиона же разгадала. Она в нетерпении испрашивает дозволения истолковать вису Северуса. Северус рассердился и говорит ей:

— Нет голоса у женщины в мужской беседе.

С этого дня между Гарри и Северусом Носатым было мало приязни.

XVII

Далее в саге рассказывается, что Гарри служил в дружине конунга Альбуса и своими подвигами и ловкостью в квиддичной забаве стяжал большую славу. Однажды Гарри поймал золотой снитч ртом и тем одержал победу в игре. Это также принесло ему большую славу. Драко из Малфоев и люди Дома Слизерин из зависти глумятся над ним и называют Гарри «Ловец Ртом» или «Гарри Умелый Рот». Гермиона, дочь Дантиста, не стерпела таких поношений и ударила Драко по лицу, да так, что брызнула кровь, и он упал. Гермиона сказала:

— Люди не дадут тебе забыть об этой пощечине, Хорек из Малфой-мэнора! Покуда ты жив, всяк будет помнить, что тебя побила дева!

И через эту пощечину были сыну Люциуса стыд и посрамление.

XVIII

Норбертом звался дракон, которого Хагрид Полутролль укрывал в своем доме. Хагриду Полутроллю не в первый раз приходилось скрывать у себя объявленных вне закона. У него было убежище в Запретном Лесу. Он прятал там своего единоутробного брата, которого прозвали Гроххом, сыном великанши.

Еще Хагрид Полутролль прятал в лесу паука по имени Арагог. Он был большой и сильный, и пауки из рода Арахнидов назвали Арагога своим повелителем. Этого Арагога объявили убийцей незамужней девушки из Хогвартса именем Миртл Плакса. Ее убил раб Волдеморта по имени Василиск. Волдеморт и его люди убили многих, но никому не платили виры и никто не получал от них выкупа, что бы они ни сделали. Родичи Миртл Плаксы просят выкупа за ее убийство. Василиск говорит так:

— Случалось мне убивать людей и поважнее Миртл Плаксы, и ни разу я не платил виры.

Волдеморт же не пожелал выдать своего человека на суд. Он лжесвидетельствует, будто Миртл Плаксу убил Арагог, конунг Арахнидов. И Арагога объявили вне закона. Тогда Хагрид прячет Арагога в Запретном Лесу и носит туда еду и всё, что нужно. Это случилось до рождения Гарри Мальчика-Который-Выжил. После Василиск украл петухов у Хагрида Полутролля, убил жену человека по имени Аргус и еще двоих человек Альбуса. Все эти злодейства сходят ему с рук, потому что не находится смельчака, который бросил бы ему вызов. Тогда Василиск силой забирает себе Джинни, дочь Артура, сестру Рональда из Норы. Рональд просит своего друга Гарри вернуть Джинни обратно и в благодарность обещает отдать ее за Гарри, когда придет срок.

— Это мне по нраву, — говорит Гарри. Он сражается с Василиском и ослепляет его. Потом он отрубает Василиску голову и возвращает Джинни ее братьям. И все в Хогвартсе славят отвагу сына Джеймса.

Арагог состязался с Гарри в поединке вопросов и ответов и одержал верх. Арагог хотел умертвить Гарри и Рональда, сына Артура из Норы, но им удалось избегнуть смерти, и это тоже принесло им славу. У Арагога, конунга Арахнидов, было большое потомство. Когда он умер, его похоронили с большими почестями, и Хагрид Полутролль и все пауки Запретного Леса горько оплакивали его. Гораций Слизень из Дома Слизерин сложил такую вису на его смерть:

_Хозяин кентавров обители,  
Прощай, восьминогий, вовеки!  
Кладезь дыханья истлеет  
Лежа на ложе смерти,  
Но пусть процветают и впредь  
Твои многоглазые отпрыски,  
В их песнях останется память  
О воине войска паучьего!_

И больше о нем не будет говориться в этой саге.

XIX

Старшего брата Рональда из Норы звали Чарли. Он жил в далеких краях. Он согласился взять Норберта на свою ладью и увезти с острова. Драко Хорек проследил за ними и рассказал об этом деле Аргусу Филчу. Этот Аргус был ключарем у конунга Альбуса. А случилось так, что в ту пору Альбус гостил у своего друга Николаса Неумирающего и его не было в Хогвартсе. Дело с Норбертом взялась решить хозяйка Хогвартса, мудрая Минерва из Макгонагаллов.

— Нет у меня тебе веры, Драко, сын Люциуса Прекрасноволосого, — говорит она. — Ведомо мне, что язык твой столь же лжив, сколь и болтлив. Лишь в том я вижу вину Гарри и Рональда, что ушли они ночью из дому не по нужде и не ради того, чтобы следить за врагами. Но и на тебе лежит та же вина.

И Минерва рассудила так: Гарри, Рональд и Драко уплатят виру в сто пятьдесят баллов, по пятьдесят баллов каждый, а сверх того отправятся вместе с Хагридом Полутроллем на охоту в Запретный Лес и всю добычу отдадут Минерве. Они сделали в точности так, как сказала Минерва.

Вот идут они ночью в Запретный Лес и берут с собой пса Хагрида Полутролля по имени Клык. Клык был могуч, но трусоват.

В те времена был обычай пить кровь единорога, чтобы получить его силу. Сейчас это называют пустыми суевериями. Гарри и Рональд видят, что какой-то человек убил единорога и пьет его кровь. Они возвращаются в Хогвартс и объявляют об убийстве. И еще Гарри говорит, что это Волдеморт вернулся из изгнания. Больше ничего в этот день сказано не было.

XX

Следующей ночью Гарри, Рональд и Гермиона говорят друг другу, что теперь уж настала пора для мщения и Волдеморту больше не на что надеяться. Они снаряжаются в дорогу, так как думают расправиться с Волдемортом прежде, чем в Хогвартс возвратится конунг Альбус. Они одеваются, надевают доспех и берут волшебные палочки. Всё это они делают очень медленно и тихо. Потом они стоят и ждут, не проснется ли кто, но ничего не слышно. Они идут к двери. На них хорошие крашеные одежды, а поверх шерстяные мантии.

Тут из спальной ниши выходит Невилл, внук Августы из хутора Длинная Низина, и встает у них на пути. У этого Невилла был добрый нрав, но память у него была плохая. Еще он был неловок и не умел обращаться с котлами. За это его прозвали Невиллом Дурнем. Но когда он вырос, он стал сильным и отважным и совершил много подвигов. Еще он стал хорош собой. Вот отчего ему переменили имя и стали называть Невиллом Красивым.

Гарри спрашивает Невилла, отчего он стоит у них на пути. Невилл отвечает, что не позволит им идти на верную смерть. Он говорит, что Дом Гриффиндор лишится лучших воинов, если они погибнут, и тогда гриффиндорцам вовек не одолеть Дом Слизерин.

— А если вы не послушаете моего совета, то придется мне остановить вас силой, пусть и противится тому мое сердце, — сказал Невилл.

Тогда Гарри начинает уговаривать его и говорит, что они сражались с троллем и вышли победителями, а их враг уже никогда не сложит песни об этой битве. Но Невилл все равно отказывается их пропустить. Рональд сокрушается:

— Вот беда! Недостойно гриффиндорца обнажать палочку против друга. Мерлин мне свидетель, я не желаю смерти Невиллу из Длинной Низины.

Гермиона же выхватила палочку и ударила ею Невилла по голове. Удар был такой силы, что Невилл упал и лишился сознания. Однако он не умер. Видя это, Рональд промолвил:

— Воистину великолепной становишься ты, о дева! Но деяния твои внушают мне ужас.

XXI

Человек по имени Квиринус Белка был берсерком. В пылу сражения он становился бешеным, у него на губах выступала пена, и он заикался. Этот Квиринус ездил по разным землям и вызывал на бой каждого, кто не покорялся ему. Он был умелым воином и убивал за плату чудовищ и злодеев. У Квиринуса Белки была шапка, которую он никогда не снимал. Он говорит всем, что шапку ему подарил в благодарность за спасение заморский конунг. В дальнем походе Квиринус Белка повстречал Волдеморта, и тот оказался столь силен, что Квиринусу пришлось назвать его своим господином. Квиринус тайно провел Волдеморта в Хогвартс и прятал его ото всех.

Вот Гарри идет в подземелье и сражается с ними обоими. Он убивает Квиринуса Белку и наносит Волдеморту тяжелую рану. Сам же Гарри остался невредим. Он поднимается из подземелья и рассказывает людям Хогвартса о том, что случилось, и все находят, что Гарри Убийца Волдеморта совершил подвиг беспримерной отваги.

Наутро возвращается Альбус. Он щедро одаривает Гарри. Альбус жалует Гарри шестьдесят баллов, Рональду, сыну Артура, пятьдесят баллов и столько же Гермионе Невыносимой Всезнайке. Невиллу, внуку Августы, конунг Альбус подарил десять баллов. Многие тогда говорили, что нет в том справедливости, ибо Невилл не совершил ни одного подвига, да еще и осрамился, свалившись от удара женщины. А конунг Альбус поступил так оттого, что сам был гриффиндорцем.

И до двенадцатого Дня Рождения Гарри все спокойно.

XXII

Проходит еще шесть лет. Гарри, Рональда и Гермиону люди назвали величайшими героями острова. Втроем они совершили немало подвигов. Гарри одолевает Волдеморта в поединке и свершает свою месть за отца, за названого отца Сириуса Изгнанника, за своего баллоподателя, конунга Альбуса, и за всех славных воинов, которых убили Волдеморт и его люди.

После Гарри сватается к Джинни, дочери Артура, сестре Рональда Рыжего, и берет ее в жены. Они зажили в большом достатке. У них были два сына и дочь. Вот как их звали: Джеймс Сириус, Альбус Северус и Лили Луна. Люди ждали, что Гарри посватается к Гермионе, но он не стал делать этого. Он не посватался к Гермионе потому, что еще раньше они с нею побратались и Гарри уже не мог жениться на ней, когда пришло время. Тогда к Гермионе посватался Рональд. Рональд сказал:

— Мне ведомо, что прежде ты зналась с человеком не из здешних мест по имени Крам. Не по нраву мне, что наш враг так тебе полюбился.

На что Гермиона ответила:

— Нет в том беды, ведь я зналась с Крамом не за спиной у мужа. Да и неразумно ты рассудил, называя Крама нашим врагом. Турнир Трех Волшебников начинают ради дружбы, а не ради кровавых распрей.

Так Гермиона пошла за Рональда. Она прослыла разумной женщиной и ее выбрали законоговорителем. У них родились дети: сын Хьюго и дочь Роза. Другие сыновья Артура из Норы тоже женились и оставили большое потомство. Только один из Артурингов не оставил потомства, потому что был убит еще раньше в Битве за Хогвартс.

Люциус Прекрасноволосый и сын его Драко Хорек избегли участи прочих людей Волдеморта. Они остались в Малфой-мэноре и жили как прежде. Драко не послушал советов отца и высватал женщину по имени Астория из хутора Зеленые Травы. Не обрадовался Люциус этому браку, но чинить препятствия не стал. Астория родила мужу только одного сына. Его имя было Скорпиус, сын Драко.

Здесь кончается сага о Гарри Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Он был наиславнейшим из героев по своему роду, силе и мужеству. Песни о нем будут звучать, покуда не прекратится род волшебников и не погибнут миры.


End file.
